


Fields of Grey

by Sordid_Hex



Series: For your twisted pleasure… [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominant Draco, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Porn, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Harry, hint of dirty talk, porn drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordid_Hex/pseuds/Sordid_Hex
Summary: A shameless indulgence of BDSM Drarry, featuring Dominant!Draco and submissive!Harry.





	Fields of Grey

The caress across his trembling lips was soothing.

The growl ordering him to his knees was not.

With a soft whimper, Harry complied, lowering himself to the floor as gracefully as he could manage with his hands bound behind his back and his eyes blindfolded with black silk. He waited, the warmth of the room doing nothing to stem the rising goose bumps of anticipation that rippled across his skin. He could hear nothing but the harshness of his increasing pants; his wrists twisted to no avail within his confines. He did not know how long he waited. Minutes felt like hours to Harry as he waited for his lover to make a move, to do _something_ —

A subtle waft of air. A dark tantalising chuckle.

And the blunt head of his lover’s cock pressing against his lips.

“Open,” Draco commanded.

Harry did so with a softly uttered moan, forcing himself to remain in place. Aside from parting his lips, Draco had not told him he could move. His mouth watered around the tip of Draco’s cock which lay heavily on his tongue. Gentle fingers carded through Harry’s hair, the only source of movement.

For the time being.

“Look at you,” Draco’s voice purred, “my obedient little lion.” He pushed another inch of his rock-hard erection into Harry’s mouth.

The air rushing out of Harry’s nose quivered.

“Always gagging for my cock aren’t you, kitten?”

Harry wriggled his tongue beneath the pulsing flesh in his mouth and it slid in another inch, almost brushing the back of his throat. He instinctively swallowed, positively _aching_ to feel his lover’s cock surging in deep, owning him, reminding him who he belonged to—

“How badly do you want it, kitten?”

Harry could do nothing else but move his tongue, swirling the muscle in a show of eager anticipation as it massaged Draco provocatively. The blond chuckled deeply, the dark sound sending shivers careening down Harry’s spine.

“Good boy.”

The thick erection pulled out and Harry almost whined at the loss—until his throat was suddenly contracting with spasms, his lover buried so deep that Harry’s nose was now shoved none-too-gently into Draco’s lower abdomen. Harry choked out a muffled groan of acceptance, his muscles going instinctively lax as he allowed his ruthless lover to claim him with strong gagging thrusts. God, Harry loved how Draco demanded everything from him. It left no room for argument; no room for miscommunication. The ever-enticing blond took and took and took, leaving Harry to wallow in the dominance, giving him the chance to _willingly_ give up his control to someone he _trusted_ —

“Ready for more, kitten?” Draco growled, wrenching his cock from Harry’s throat.

Harry gasped, drawing in a strangled breath, “P-Please, sir,” he rasped.

The fingers in his hair tightened. Harry felt his stomach jump in anticipation.

“I want your stomach on the bed, feet planted on the floor, and your legs spread for me,” Draco ordered.

Harry’s lips tingled as a moan spilt between them. “Yes, sir.”

In a move well practiced, the brunet rose to his feet. He took a moment to ascertain his location within the room, recalling the sight of the bed before Draco had covered his eyes. He took careful steps across the soft carpet, coming to a stop when his knees brushed against the familiar texture of Draco’s duvet. Leaning forwards, Harry arranged himself until he was in the position his lover desired. Another shiver of suspense swept across his skin; he felt so exposed like this, on show for Draco, offering himself to be used in anyway the blond craved.

Harry couldn’t help the excited twitch his body gave when Draco’s familiar fingers swept across his lower back. He forced himself to remain still, tremors of anticipation humming beneath his skin that threatened to break free. The fingers glided lower, smoothing over the curve of his arse cheeks, pinching, spreading, exposing.

Harry whimpered with need.

“I know what you desire, kitten.”

Draco’s voice was rough, thickened with lust.

“And you have been such a good little lion… I suppose I shall reward you.”

At the first swipe of a tongue against his most intimate area, Harry forgot to breathe. He was lost within the sensations, the teasing strokes of the moist, hot muscle the only thing he could focus on. It plundered. It _ravished_. It forced its way without kindness deep inside of him, teasing from him his inner most secrets.

“I am going to make you come from my tongue alone,” Draco growled possessively, before diving back between, forcing his tongue past Harry’s tight ring. The brunet felt himself jerk, crying out in ecstasy from the ministrations of his lover. He knew Draco thrived in torturing Harry in this manner; the satisfaction from making him come, cock untouched, fuelled his dominative nature. He could feel the familiar glow growing, roiling within his lower belly in a constant rhythmic wash, larger and _larger_ , until—

Harry cried out, his scream of bliss drowned within the desperate sobs of release as he shuddered against the bed lining. Lost in the haze of his post-orgasm bliss, it took Harry a few moments to recognise the jarring rhythmic jolts as his lover thrust suddenly within him, burying deep with his slick heat in a smooth plunge.

He hummed contentedly.

With the limited movement he had, Harry arched his hips, meeting Draco’s thrusts to help heighten his lover’s pleasure. Fingers dug mercilessly into his skin.

“So tight for me, kitten,” Draco panted. “So _perfect_.”

The angle changed and Harry sobbed out a moan as his prostate was set alight with stimulation. His cock was already hard again, twitching relentlessly against the duvet below him; he knew it would not take much more for him to orgasm a second time. With bone jarring force the blond pounded into him roughly, and Harry could do nothing more than lie and accept. Fingers left one side of his hips to curl into his hair, jerking his head upwards, his back an elegant bow.

“ _Who do you belong to, kitten?_ ”

“Y-You, s-sir.”

“That’s right,” Draco snarled, releasing his grasp and allowing Harry to fall back down against the bed. His pace quickened. “You’re _mine_.”

“ _Yours_ ,” Harry sobbed. He felt his lover’s hips stutter, heard his name on Draco’s lips, and Harry was coming again, crying out his release as Draco’s seed filled him. There was a moment of stillness, the room filled with the gasps of their pants; Draco’s body was warm against Harry’s from his collapse. After a moment, Harry felt him shift, the now soft cock slipping from him and something thick and hard was quick to replace it, pushing inside of Harry to seal in Draco’s come. He sighed happily.

Gentle lips brushed against his shoulder, murmuring praise into his skin. Deft fingers slid beneath silk of his blindfold and tugged upwards, freeing Harry’s sight as he blinked open glazed green eyes. Stormy silver irises stared back. A hand pressed against the nape of his neck, drawing him closer for a sweet caress of lips.

Harry could not bring himself to look away from the intense fields of grey.

With a final nip to Harry’s bottom lip, Draco drew back, his fingers still resting on the nape of the brunet’s neck, stroking tenderly.

“Good kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
